INSOMNIA
by Lien 91
Summary: Mataku hampir tak pernah terpejam, Malamku tak pernah berlalu tanpa mimpi buruk, Mereka bilang ini insomnia karena kenangan kelam. Tentu. Karena bayangmu selalu menghantuiku. [ Kaisoo / Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo ] EXO Yaoi Fanfiction. MATURE.
_[ 070715 | 1807 ]_

 **INSOMNIA**

Kaisoo

Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

By **Lien**

* * *

 **.**

 _Saat malam hari ketika jalanan telah sunyi dan udara dingin menyelimuti, Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga kakinya lelah. Malam berikutnya dan selanjutnya lagi, Kyungsoo masih melakukan hal yang sama di waktu yang sama. Ia tak akan bisa berhenti kecuali bayangan orang-orang itu tak muncul lagi dalam pejaman matanya._

...

" **...Setiap kali kupejamkan mata, mimpi buruk selalu datang..."**

Kyungsoo menutup buku yang baru selesai ia baca dan mematikan lampu meja belajar, lalu melihat jam dinding lantas memutar kursi yang tengah ia duduki menghadap ke jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Jam dua pagi. Kyungsoo menatap keluar, memandang jalanan sepi dengan hampa. Kemudian helaan napas lemah terdengar, sepertinya malam ini pun ia tak akan bisa tidur. Ingin sekali ia meminum obat tidur yang diletakkan di dalam laci, tetapi dokter telah mengingatkan untuk tidak sering-sering menggunakannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu meregangkan tubuh, setelahnya ia mengambil jaket tebal yang di gantung di samping pintu, ia mengenakannya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar. Begitu di luar, koridor yang sudah sepi begitu terasa hening. Bangunan yang terdiri dari dua lantai dengan puluhan kamar sewa menggunakan sistem pengelolaan dan peraturan seperti sebuah asrama. Dihuni oleh mayoritas mahasiswa dengan satu kamar harga sewa murah. Letak yang tak terlalu jauh dari Universitas menjadi alasan para mahasiswa berasal dari kota yang jauh memilih tempat itu.

Sebuah kota kecil di daerah terpencil. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukainya tetapi ia merasa di sini adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya. Ia pergi seorang diri dari Ibu Kota tempat kelahirannya dan memilih masuk Universitas yang begitu jauh. Ia juga melakukannya saat masih di sekolah menengah atas, seorang diri hidup jauh dari rumah dan orang tua, hanya untuk mencari tempat yang akan membuatnya merasa aman. Tak ada kriteria spesifik dimana ia bisa mengatakan tempat itu nyaman dan aman untuknya. Bukan ketika daerah itu jauh dari keramaian atau sebaliknya, ia akan berkata ini tempat yang tepat jika hatinya berkata seperti itu. Yang terpenting untuknya ia harus terus berlari, atau mungkin _melarikan diri._

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, sesampainya di lantai bawah ia menghampiri seorang pria separuh baya berbadan tinggi tegap yang menjaga tempat itu. Ia menyapanya sebelum memberitahu bahwa ia akan berjalan-jalan keluar. Tak tampak keterkejutan di wajah pria baya itu, seperti sudah menjadi hal biasa melihat pemuda mungil itu keluar saat lewat dini hari.

Saat tangan mulai merasakan dinginnya malam, Kyungsoo memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Sembari bersenandung ia memperhatikan lampu di tepi jalan sudah mulai bersinar redup. Ia terus berjalan, seperti biasa tanpa tujuan. Kyungsoo hanya akan berjalan-jalan hingga kakinya terasa lelah. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan peristiwa yang senantiasa mengganggu malamnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat tiga orang sedang mengayuh sepeda ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Wajahnya berubah panik selagi melihat ke sekitar, menyadari tak ada seorangpun selain dirinya sementara ia juga menyadari bahwa ia sedang berjalan di lorong yang gelap dan sepi. Seketika ia berlari ke sisi jalan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Saat tiga orang itu sudah terlihat jauh, ia memegang dadanya selagi terengah dengan napas tersenggal. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Kyungsoo berlari dengan langkah cepat seakan seseorang sedang mengejarnya.

04 : 35 pagi,

Kyungsoo berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur, sesungguhnya jika bisa ia ingin tidur meskipun hanya sebentar, tetapi mengingat mimpi buruk akan selalu menghampiri sekali memejamkan mata, justru membuatnya gelisah dan terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia ingin tidur tanpa mimpi buruk, ia ingin tidur dengan melupakan segalanya. Dan tanpa terasa seiring detak jarum jam yang terus beranjak pagi, matanya perlahan terpejam, namun karena tubuhnya terasa kaku ia membuka mata, tetapi anehnya ia tak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya gelap gulita. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangan namun seseorang seakan menahan kedua pergelangannya, kemudian samar terdengar tawa yang sangat familiar, semakin lama semakin menggema di telinga, lalu secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan sebuah wajah muncul dari kegelapan dan mengambang tepat di atas wajahnya.

Wajah _itu_ muncul. Wajah yang sedang tertawa mengerikan. Kyungsoo menjerit dan matanya terbuka dengan bulir air mata deras mengalir.

Kyungsoo terisak sembari meremas rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini?

...

Tubuhnya sangat lemas, kepalanya nyeri, pandangannya kabur dan berkunang-kunang. Matanya pun terasa sakit karena bengkak, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Rasanya ia ingin meringkuk seharian di tempat tidur tapi ia memiliki kuliah pagi yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tubuh gontai, bersyukur Universitas bisa ditempuh lima menit dengan berjalan kaki, jadi ia tidak harus memakan waktu begitu lama dan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Terdengar klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring beberapa kali dari arah belakang, namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya kerena ia tak menyadari kepada siapa mereka menujukannya. Kemudian beberapa kendaraan melewatinya sementara beberapa orang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk tak menghalangi jalan. Kyungsoo masih tak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berjalan di sisi sepertiga tengah jalan. Ia tak menyadari apapun kecuali rasa nyeri di kepala dan lelah di sekujur tubuh. Hingga ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya. Kepalanya membentur dada yang cukup keras, kemudian ia menyadari sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. Kyungsoo membeku, matanya terbelalak,

...dan perutnya mual...

 _Seseorang menyentuhnya._

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, seseorang yang memeluk Kyungsoo segera melepaskan dekapannya dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum bersuara dengan panik.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo hanya membeku dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Hei, Kyungsoo ini aku, Chanyeol!" Pria bernama Chanyeol semakin panik melihat Kyungsoo berkeringat dengan tangan gemetar.

"Oh, Tuhan. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Ucap pria itu semakin frustrasi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala perlahan, air mata jatuh begitu saja. Dengan raut wajah terlihat ketakutan bercampur dengan ekspresi jijik, Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah sangat pelan, ia hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan selagi tubuhnya gemetar, namun Kyungsoo terlihat semakin panik saat Chanyeol hendak membantu, sehingga membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu segera mengurungkan niat lalu berdiam di posisinya.

"Kumohon tenanglah, aku tidak akan mendekat." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan, kekhawatiran masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri, ia berbalik dan menjauh. Saat ia bermaksud untuk berlari, kakinya yang lemas dan gemetar tak menuruti keinginannya, ia melangkah seperti seseorang yang sedang mabuk dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

 **.**

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya, lalu ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Bayangan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya, bercampur dengan tawa, sentuhan, dan tatapan, _orang-orang itu._ Kyungsoo berpegangan pada dinding, air matanya merembes jatuh tanpa henti, tak beberapa lama perutnya sudah kosong tetapi ia tetap merasakan mual. Ia menyalakan _dus_ dan air mengalir membasahi dari kepala hingga sekujur tubuh.

Dalam pikirannya yang semakin dalam, ia menyesal. Sesaat lalu ia sudah menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol dengan sikapnya, seorang teman yang ia kenal saat hari kedua menjadi mahasiwa, teman yang paling memahami keadaannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol mengerti, tetapi dengan sikap dirinya yang tak terkontrol tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Hal ini memang bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, bukan hal yang baru dan bukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia konsultasikan pada dokter, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti bercerita tentang dirinya pada siapapun, karena ketika ia berbicara pada seseorang, semua yang perlahan—sedikit demi sedikit terkubur dalam ingatannya, akan kembali menyeruak ke permukaan dan menjadi mimpi buruk yang semakin mengerikan. Kyungsoo takut untuk menghadapi mimpi buruknya, sehingga ia terus melarikan diri. Dan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaannya meskipun Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita. Pria itu memahaminya tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya terlihat lebih segar meskipun nyeri kepalanya tak kunjung hilang. Ia berganti pakaian, lalu mengambil botol obat dari dalam laci, Kyungsoo mengambil dua butir obat sebelum melemparnya ke dalam mulut tanpa meminum air setelahnya. Ia butuh tidur dan melupakan segalanya, selagi ia tidak mungkin masuk untuk kuliah pagi karena sudah terlalu terlambat. Kyungsoo menarik selimut di atas ranjang lalu berbaring di bawahnya, hanya dengan obat penenang itu ia akan sedikit melupakan semuanya dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

* * *

Lembar kedelapan dibuka, ini sudah buku ke dua yang Kyungsoo baca. Hari sudah semakin sore dan perpustakaan semakin sepi. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu seseorang yang profesor Lee katakan? Kini Kyungsoo sangat menyesal mengapa kemarin ia tidak masuk kuliah pagi.

Saat hendak membuka lembar berikutnya, tangan Kyungsoo terhenti karena menyadari seseorang berdiri di seberang meja menatap dirinya—dengan jarak yang bagi orang lain akan terlihat lucu, karena seseorang yang ingin bicara tak akan berdiri sejauh itu dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak harus berdiri sejauh itu." Tegur Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum geli meskipun menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Chanyeol sedang berhati-hati.

"Aku minta maaf." Dengan raut muka bersalah hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau boleh duduk di sini, orang-orang melihat kita." Kyungsoo menunjuk kursi di seberang meja di depannya.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, namun melihat senyum Kyungsoo, ia pun mendekat dan duduk di kursi sisi seberang meja.

"Aku minta maaf." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan penyesalan.

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Ini salahku karena membuatmu—"

"Chanyeol," Sergah Kyungsoo, "aku sudah melupakannya, dan itu salahku, kau lah yang sudah menolongku."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Kyungsoo, ia ragu, benarkah semua sudah baik-baik saja?

"Jadi bisakah kita tidak mengungkitnya dan melupakannya saja?" Kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat, isyarat ia meminta persetujuan.

Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan menggangguk patuh.

"Terimakasih. Kau membantuku lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kuliahmu hari ini selesai?" Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, ia terlihat sudah lebih rileks.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Kim... entah siapa namanya, aku lupa karena terlalu lama menunggu."

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut, "Lalu ada apa dengan Kim ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar. "Pofesor Lee dari kelas sastra memberikan tugas dengan dua orang berkelompok. Karena kemarin aku tidak hadir di kelasnya, dia menentukan dengan siapa aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Meskipun aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku sendiri, Profesor Lee tidak mengizinkannya. Aku meninggalkan nomor ponselku di meja profesor Lee agar Kim ini menghubungiku dan tiga jam lalu dia mengirim pesan dan bertanya di mana kami akan bertemu untuk berdiskusi. Aku memberitahunya untuk bertemu di perpustakaan jam satu dan aku sudah menunggunya selama tiga jam." Kyungsoo mengakhiri ocehannya dengan wajah ditekuk kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, yang kemudian ditatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bertanya apa yang salah.

"Mendengarmu berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini benar-benar sesuatu yang langka. Sepertinya kau benar-benar kesal." Chanyeol masih terus terkekeh dan berusaha keras menahan tawanya, seolah itu sesuatu hal paling lucu yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Itu sudah jelas, aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikan satu buku." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Seseorang wanita menghampiri, menginterupsi percakapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Im _noona,_ " Kyungsoo menanggapi wanita itu, seorang staf yang dikenalnya karena sering bertemu di perpustakaan.

"Seseorang mencarimu." Ucap wanita itu kemudian.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung karena tak melihat seorangpun bersamanya. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya, ekspresinya mencari, lalu ia melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh terlihat gagah muncul dan berjalan dari arah belakang wanita staf perpustakaan. Pria itu berhenti di hadapannya sembari tersenyum namun reaksi berbeda diperlihatkan Kyungsoo, matanya melotot lebar seolah melihat sesuatu paling mengerikan di dunia. Tangannya gemetar, kakinya lemas, keringat terlihat jelas membasahi dengan waktu singkat, sementara pandangannya buram dan berputar selama dadanya sesak. Tak lama Kyungsoo kehilangan irama napasnya sehingga ia terengah dan sulit bernapas.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dan panik melihat perubahan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo namun hanya bisa berdiri di dekatnya tanpa berani menyentuh. Ia memanggil nama pria mungil itu semakin panik saat melihatnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Wanita yang bersama mereka beserta pria berkulit cokelat juga menghampiri, dan Chanyeol terkejut saat pria asing itu hendak menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Chanyeol berseru mengagetkan semua orang.

Kening pria itu bertaut, bukan terlihat bertanya-tanya melainkan justru pria asing itu terlihat kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan jangan menyentuhnya? Dia sedang mengalami _hyper ventilation syndrome_ , kau ingin membiarkannya?!"

Chanyeol semakin terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan si pria asing, kemudian ia hanya terdiam dengan khawatir selagi melihat Kyungsoo didekap pria itu, matanya sedikit terpejam dan napasnya masih terengah tak stabil. Ia mendengar pria asing itu meminta kantong plastik lalu wanita staf perpustakaan segera membawakannya.

"Kau mendengar suaraku?" Pria itu memastikan kesadaran Kyungsoo saat meletakkan permukaan kantong plastik melingkupi mulut Kyungsoo. "Bernapaslah melalui mulutmu. Kau dengar aku? Bernapas melalui mulutmu." Perintah pria asing itu berulang.

Suara itu hanya terdengar sayup, namun dengan sisa tenaga, Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh entah siapa yang sedang memintanya. Perlahan paru-parunya yang sesak kini terasa longgar, sedikit demi sedikit ia mendapatkan irama napasnya, pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas, namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan kepalanya terasa nyeri, kesadarannya pun tak sepenuhnya kembali. Setelahnya ia merasa tubuhnya berada dalam gendongan seseorang yang sedang berlari membawanya, dan saat tersadar, ia sudah berada di ruang kesehatan Universitas, hanya ditemani Chanyeol di sampingnya. Pria tinggi itu menatapnya khawatir namun berubah tak mengerti ketika ia mulai menangis.

Tangisnya tak lagi berupa isakan, Kyungsoo meraung sedalam sakit dari luka hatinya yang semakin menggerogot. Luka yang masih bernanah kini seakan ditusuk dengan belati, rasanya sakit sampai Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya.

 _Mengapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan orang itu. Orang itu adalah Kim yang tak lain mimpi buruknya._

 **. . .**

* * *

 **.**

Kyungsoo adalah anak laki-laki 16 tahun yang periang, murah senyum dan ramah, memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya dan teman-teman sekolah yang menyenangkan. Malam ini ia bermain terlalu larut di rumah Baekhyun, bersama Minseok, Yixing dan Jongdae, hingga tanpa terasa sudah lewat tengah malam. Karena tak ingin membuat Ibunya khawatir Kyungsoo memaksa untuk pulang saat Baekhyun membujuknya untuk menginap, rumah yang tak terlalu jauh menjadi alasan meskipun kini jarum jam menunjuk pada angka dua belas dini hari.

Ia berjalan di tengah malam yang dingin dan sepi, hanya butuh waktu limat menit lagi ia akan sampai di rumah, karena itu ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Saat ia berjalan di jalan setapak dekat taman umum, langkahnya terhenti, di depan sana Kyungsoo melihat tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berjalan sembari tertawa dengan suara gelak yang sangat keras selagi meloncat-loncat tak keruan. Kyungsoo dapat menebak bahwa mereka sedang mabuk, dan ia tahu bahwa sebaiknya menghindari mereka, namun rumahnya sudah di seberang, jika ia memutar akan semakin memakan waktu yang lama dan itu semakin berisiko.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dengan pikiran bahwa mereka pasti mengabaikan dirinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Orang-orang itu semakin dekat, dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tiga orang laki-laki itu masih pemuda atau anak-anak remaja seperti dirinya, namun yang menarik perhatian adalah penampilan mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi satu di antara mereka memiliki tato di lehernya, satu pria lainnya menggunakan anting di hidung dan bibirnya, lalu satu, yang Kyungsoo dapat lihat sebagai seorang yang paling tampan diantara mereka, pemuda berambut perak keemasan dengan seringai terukir di bibirnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, wanita itu, wanita yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka—meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat seperti remaja 16 tahun yang polos, tetapi ia tak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang wanita _penghibur,_ setidaknya itulah yang dirasakannya.

Dengan diam Kyungsoo menepi saat ia bersalipan dengan orang-orang itu, ia menunduk dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Samar ia mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik sembari terkekeh, Kyungsoo melangkah cepat dan cepat, dan semakin cepat saat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian terjatuh. Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat lututnya membentur jalan, sementara di sisi lain terdengar gelak tawa yang begitu jelas sedang menertawakannya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup takut, perasaannya tidak enak, ia berharap seseorang akan lewat di jalan yang sama sehingga ia terselamatkan dari orang-orang yang sedang mengikutinya. Menyadari bahwa ia harus segera pergi, Kyungsoo berdiri namun seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang yang kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah pukulan di ceruk lehernya, pandangannya kabur dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat membuka mata, Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi melihat posisinya saat ini, sudah sangat menjelaskan apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada dirinya. Mereka berada di taman yang begitu sepi, mengerubunginya yang tengah dibaringkan di atas kursi kayu dengan tubuh telanjang. Dua orang pemuda memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan seorang lagi, pemuda berambut perak keemasan sedang merobek paksa rektumnya dengan penis kerasnya. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak karena sakit luar biasa tetapi celana yang sedang menyumpal mulutnya meredam segala jenis suara yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Pria yang memperkosanya tertawa, aroma alkohol semakin menyengat tercium. Hentakan semakin keras menghujam. Perih dan panas di dinding rektum terus menyiksa. Basah yang ia rasakan di permukaan liang, Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah darah. Air mata mengalir seperti rentetan hujan deras, tubuhnya bergetar ketika prostat akhirnya dihujam ujung tumpul penis, meski begitu Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan itu sensasi yang nikmat.

Tak berapa lama pria berambut perak itu menggeram, dan semua orang bersorak karena klimaks menjadi pertanda mereka akan segera mendapat giliran. Namun detik itu pria di atas Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan pada wanita yang sedari tadi terus memainkan payudaranya sendiri sembari menyaksikan adegan panas itu. Sang wanita menerima uluran tangan, dia tampak sangat mengerti apa yang diinginkan pria tampan itu. Wanita yang berparas cantik mengangkangi Kyungsoo, dan menyadari hal itu Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, namun tak ada yang mempedulikannya, wanita cantik itu memegangi penis Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan pada permukaan vaginanya yang basah dan licin, kemudian dalam hitungan detik wanita itu menghentak tubuhnya ke bawah hingga penis Kyungsoo di selubungi dinding vagina yang hangat. Sang wanita penghibur mendesah dengan sangat menikmati, kemudian hentakan demi hentakan dari hujaman penis ke dalam rektum, bersamaan bergerak konstan dengan vagina yang memeras penisnya. Kini Kyungsoo bisa berkata itu nikmat, dengan intensitas tinggi menyerang titik lemahnya, namun itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan ketika ia mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan bersama pria dan wanita di atas tubuhnya. Sperma pria yang menggagahinya membasahi rektum, dan spermanya sendiri menyembur bercampur dengan cairan klimaks di dalam vagina wanita penghibur itu.

Setelahnya, kesadaran Kyungsoo semakin menghilang saat dua orang pria lainnya bergiliran memperkosanya. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya lemas mati rasa, ia berharap mereka akan membunuhnya setelah ini, ia berharap mereka sedikit memiliki belas kasih untuk membebaskannya dari perasaan yang menjijikkan, karena ia tak akan sanggup hidup dengan kenangan mengerikan.

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya yang pucat, menghangatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang dingin. Wajahnya yang elok kini terlihat seperti mayat yang sedang terkapar dengan menyedihkan. Tak beberapa lama seorang wanita paruh baya yang hendak berolahraga di taman, berteriak histeris menemukan pemuda yang terlihat jelas tak berdaya.

Setelahnya, saat Kyungsoo membuka mata ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, Ibunya memeluknya sembari menangis, Ayahnya memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi terluka. Baekhyun dan Yixing terisak di samping ranjang, Jongdae dan Minseok berdiri di tengah ruangan sembari menatap sedih. Dan hidup Kyungsoo berubah sejak saat itu.

.

Pikiran normalnya bertanya, mengapa mereka bisa melakukan hal yang sungguh tidak bermoral? Mengapa mereka melakukannya dengan wajah tertawa tanpa rasa berdosa?

Benarkah hanya karena efek alkohol? Atau memang karena perilaku yang tidak terdidik?

 _Menjijikkan. Sangat menjijikkan. Bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari bangkai binatang apapun di dunia ini._

 **. . .**

* * *

 **.**

Di sudut kamar gelap ia meringkuk. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang menggigil di balik selimut tebal sementara keringat membasahi tubuh. Ia benci ketika sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibirnya, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang wanita bermuram durja selama air mata membasahi pipi.

Mimpi buruk menjadi nyata. Kemana lagi ia harus lari kali ini? Rasanya ia sudah bersembunyi sangat jauh. Tetapi mengapa ia seakan tak pernah melangkah kemana pun ketika ia bertemu dengan salah satu pria diantara _mereka?_

 _Apakah ini sungguh kebetulan? Sungguh kah? Tuhah, sungguh kah?_

Tangisnya kembali pecah. Kali ini raungan perih tak bisa di tahan. Semakin ia mengingat, semakin ia membenci _nya_ , begitu juga dengan tubuhnya, ia membenci tubuhnya sendiri.

Bagaimana mengakhiri penderitaan ini?

"Kyungsoo?"

Terdengar seruan dari luar diiringi ketukan pintu yang persisten. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang selagi menatap pintu dengan perasaan ngeri.

"Kyungsoo, ini aku."

Kyungsoo tertegun, menyadari suara seseorang di luar sana. _Chanyeol._

Tetapi Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia ingin berkeluh kesah pada orang lain, melepaskan sesak yang mendesak dada. Namun intuisinya mengekang. Ia takut, pada semua orang.

"Kyungsoo, ku mohon, jawab aku." Seru Chanyeol berkeras.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tak pernah menjawab.

 **.**

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Ia hidup di dalam dunianya sendiri. Menciptakan teritori miliknya sendiri. Mengasingkan diri dari manusia lainnya dengan menetap di dalam kamar sepanjang waktu. Dan ia merasa terjebak di neraka ketika mimpi buruk itu semakin sering menghampiri bahkan saat ia hanya terlelap beberapa menit karena lelah. Kemudian ketakutan semakin menguasai, hari demi hari matanya tak bisa terpejam seolah secara refleks selalu siaga seandainya sang iblis akan menculiknya jika lengah dan terlelap. Namun ia sadar pada waktunya ia harus keluar, atau mungkin bersiap untuk melarikan diri lagi.

Karenanya ia berdiri di depan pintu, berpakaian rapi dan menggendong tas. Tetapi sedari tadi ia hanya menatap pintu dengan hati bergejolak selagi kakinya pun terasa berat untuk melangkah. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak akan bertemu dengan _nya,_ ia menetapkan keyakinannya, lalu dengan langkah cepat ia memutar kenop pintu sembari berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar.

Orang-orang mungkin akan menganggap dirinya sedang dikeja-kejar seseorang selagi ia berjalan di sepanjang halaman Universitas sembari menoleh ke sana-kemari sementara wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Ruang staf administrasi menjadi destinasinya, ia harus segera mengurus kepindahannya lalu segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana. Ia tak ingin berkompromi dengan kondisi apapun, sekali pun satu minggu lagi ia akan dihadapkan pada ujian.

Tetapi predestinasi seperti menuliskan hal berbeda dengan harapannya. Kala _**dia**_ dengan menakjubkan dan tidak masuk di akal saat ini telah berdiri beberapa jarak di hadapannya. Langkah Kyungsoo terlonjak menyadari keberadaan sosok itu tengah menatap lekat pada dirinya. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuh, tangannya gemetar dan kakinya lemas. Kyungsoo terpaku. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah pria itu, salah satu di antara mereka. Rambutnya memang tak lagi berwana perak tetapi hitam gelap. Penampilannya tak lagi terlihat seperti remaja nakal tetapi berpenampilan _perlente_ bak para aristokrat. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi tegap dan terkesan gagah. Namun meskipun dengan semua perbedaan mencolok itu tetapi Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan wajahnya. Satu-satu wajah yang terekam dalam kesadarannya saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

Kini iblis dari mimpi buruk itu juga datang kala ia terjaga.

Bagaimana pria itu bisa menemukan dirinya? Apa dia tahu kapan ia akan datang ke Universitas? Apa dia tahu bahwa ia akan melewati halaman ini? Pada jam ini?

Ia sudah bersembunyi selama satu minggu untuk menghindar. Bagaimana mungkin itu terlihat begitu mudah menemukannya. Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Tidak, yang terpenting sekarang apa yang dia inginkan.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Terdengar suara bariton. Yang terasa seperti lonceng peringatan kematian. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak meminta tolong, namun segala macam suara yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya seakan tertelan oleh bumi.

"Dengar..."

 _Dia_ melangkah. Namun terhenti saat melihat air mata jatuh begitu saja di pipi Kyungsoo. Situasi semakin terasa mengerikan saat ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. _Tuhan, ia harus lari, atau ia akan gila di sana._

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mendekat." Ujar pria itu. "Kita memiliki tugas bersama dari profesor, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bersikap sama padaku dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Kurasa, kau harus menjelaskan hal ini dulu padaku agar aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo mematung. Benang kusut seakan menari-nari di otaknya selama ia mencerna apa yang pria itu katakan. Lalu Kyungsoo sampai pada kesimpulan, tentu saja pria itu mungkin sudah melupakannya, seperti bungkus makanan yang dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Garis wajah Kyungsoo mengeras, kebencian menjalar, menggerogot hati hingga sumsum tulang. Ia membencinya. Seluruh bagian tubuh dan pikirannya membenci pria itu. Benci itu semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Sehingga penebusan dosa seumur hidup tak akan pernah menyembuhkannya. Jari-jari tangan mengepal, lantas dengan kebencian itu Kyungsoo berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu." Seru pria itu sembari mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Hei, tunggu!"

Kyungsoo menulikan telinga. Kakinya semakin cepat seiring terdengarnya langkah kaki pria di belakang yang semakin mendekat. Namun sesungguhnya ia hanya berpura-pura kokoh, terbukti dengan jantung berdegup selama ketakutan mengikuti. Tetapi ia tak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Ia harus melawannya, dan melawan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi jika kau tidak menjawabnya!" Ucap pria itu bernada gertakan.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Lalu ia tersenyum miris.

 _Mengikutiku? Kau sudah mengikutiku sepanjang hidupku._

Pria itu berdiri beberapa jarak dengan Kyungsoo. Menatap punggung kecilnya kemudian bersuara. "Kau mengenalku?"

 _Kim Jongin._ Berhubung ia sudah mengetahui nama itu, ia tak akan pernah melupakannya, dan mungkin ia akan membenci semua pria dengan nama itu.

"Jika ada kesalah pahaman maukah kau membicarakannya dengan baik-baik?" Kim Jongin kembali berkata. Intonasinya terdengar membujuk.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo merespon, namun suaranya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan halus.

"Apa seharusnya aku mengenalimu?" Yang anehnya masih terdengar oleh Kim Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membenci dirinya yang begitu mudah meneteskan air mata. Tetapi ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Pria itu telah menorehkan luka begitu dalam, namun hanya dirinya yang menderita. Apakah itu adil?

Pikirannya kacau. Segala macam gejolak melebur menjadi satu. Membuat kepalanya terasa nyeri. Kyungsoo kembali beranjak. Ia melangkah dengan cepat, sedikit lagi lebih cepat maka bisa dikatakan ia sedang berlari. Sementara Kim Jongin benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakan. Dengan keras kepala ia mengikuti Kyungsoo, menyamakan langkah namun tetap menjaga jarak di belakang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun, jadi aku berharap kau mau menjelaskannya." Ujar Jongin.

Tak ada respon. Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan dan terus berjalan hingga keluar dari area Universitas.

"Apa kau mengenalku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Baiklah, ku akui saja aku memang memiliki kehidupan kelam di masa lalu. Aku hidup seperti bukan manusia. Melakukan kesalahan besar. Membuat kekacauan. Dan semacamnya. Tetapi aku tidak mengenalmu sehingga aku merasa kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti in—"

Kalimat Kim Jongin tercekat, satu detik setelah Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Pria tinggi itu baru menyadari bahwa mereka berdiri di tengah jalan raya ketika ia melihat kelilingnya. Ekspresinya tampak bingung bercampur dengan rasa khawatir melihat di mana mereka berdiri saat ini benar-benar di posisi yang membahayakan sementara beberapa kendaraan yang melintas satu persatu membunyikan klakson bersama dengan makian.

"Kyungsoo, biarkan aku mendekat dan kita bicara di tempat yang lebih tenang." Pria itu membujuk sembari mengulurkan tangan. Dari pada khawatir pada dirinya sendiri, Jongin lebih terlihat sedang khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau adalah mimpi buruk." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang dalam dan kelam. "Aku ingin kau mati."

Kalimat itu seperti mantra kutukan. Karena tepat saat itu sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh Jongin. Pria itu terpental ke sisi jalan. Kyungsoo menyaksikannya dengan wajah datar selagi air mata mengalir lambat membasahi pipi. Setelahnya, dunia seakan berputar sebelum ia terjatuh dan kesadaran tak lagi menyentuhnya. Segalanya menjadi gelap gulita.

 **.**

* * *

.

Seharusnya. Semestinya. Selayaknya.

Ia memaki Tuhan,

Karena telah membiarkan _dia_ masih hidup.

 **.**

Tetapi intuisi terdalam mengkhianati,

Ia tenang. Ia lega.

Bahkan bersyukur.

 **.**

Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan dirinya menjadi orang berhati polos. Mengapa tak memberinya hati yang keji?

Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa merasa bahagia telah membuat pria itu terluka.

 **.**

Tetapi apa?

Air mata mengalir bak hujan deras. Ia justru menangisi pria yang tengah berbaring dengan lilitan perban di kepala serta cedera patah di kaki dan tangan.

 **.**

Apa yang ia tangisi?

Apa ia merasa bersalah? Iba?

 _Oh sadarlah!_ Pria itu bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kalimat penyesalan setelah menghancurkan hidupnya.

 **.**

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo." Pria itu berkata dengan suara lemah. Menatap sendu pemuda mungil yang berdiri jauh tepat di belakang pintu.

Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya membisu. Air mata tak bisa berhenti meskipun ia menginginkannya. Setelah dua hari tak sadarkan diri, yang pertama ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol yang menjaganya adalah bagaimana keadaan Kim Jongin. Lalu dengan tergesa ia berlari ke kamar pria itu dan yang ia lakukan kemudian hanyalah menangis. Mengapa ia tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang tak harus meneteskan air mata setiap waktu?

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ku mohon berhentilah..." Kim Jongin kembali membujuk, sudah hampir dua jam ia melakukannya.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tak pernah menuruti. Ia masih menangis.

Menangisi segalanya.

 **. . .**

* * *

 _._

 _Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan Universitas, kemudian seorang pria keluar dari sana. Sebuah kota di daerah terpencil, ia takjub melihat sekitarnya, takjub karena alasan lain._

" _Kau berlari sejauh ini." Gumamnya._

 _Pria berkulit sedikit lebih gelap itu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku Coat hitam yang dipakainya. Lantas ia menunduk menatap foto usang seorang remaja mungil mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas._

" _Aku sudah menemukanmu." Gumamnya lagi seolah ia sedang berbicara pada seseorang selagi memandang foto itu. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Dan menebus kesalahanku."_

 **. . .**

 **.**

 _Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya aku menemukanmu,_

 _Tetapi mendekat padamu tidak semudah yang ku pikirkan._

 _Satu tahun._

 _Yang ku lakukan hanya menatapmu dari jauh._

 _Memantaumu. Mengawasimu._

 _Rasa bersalah ini memenjarakanku,_

 _Menyiksaku bagai neraka._

 _Mataku hampir tak pernah terpejam._

 _Malamku tak pernah berlalu tanpa mimpi buruk,_

 _Mereka bilang ini insomnia karena kenangan kelam,_

 _Tentu,_

 _Karena bayangmu selalu menghantuiku._

 **.**

 _Kemudian Tuhan memberikan kesempatan,_

 _Setelah sengaja diam-diam kuikuti kuliah yang sama denganmu,_

 _Setiap waktu duduk di pojok kelas untuk menghindarimu,_

 _Sementara mataku tak lepas dari dirimu yang selalu mengasingkan diri dengan duduk di depan sana,_

 _Jauh dari siapapun._

 _Aku mendekat tetapi melarikan diri,_

 _Berusaha tak mencolok agar tak menarik perhatian, yang berakibat kau menyadari kehadiranku._

 _Hingga secara tak langsung kau memberikan nomor kontakmu._

 _Kemudian kita bertemu,_

 _Namun pertemuan itu hanya menyadarkanku betapa kau sangat menderita,_

 _Jauh melebihi penderitaanku._

 _Itu membuatku takut,_

 _Membuatku menjadi seorang pengecut,_

 _Sehingga aku berpura-pura tak mengenalimu._

 **.**

 _Aku tahu semua sudah terlambat,_

 _Tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu._

 _Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu tersenyum meski hanya sekali saja,_

 _Setidaknya awan hitam akan sedikit menghilang dari malammu._

 **.**

 _Lalu kau mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,_

 _Yang mungkin kau pikir akan menyakitiku._

 _Tetapi tidak,_

 _Hatiku tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _Jika dengan lenyapnya aku dari dunia ini menghapus penderitaanmu,_

 _Maka kau bisa mengutukku seumur hidupmu,_

 _Atau bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya._

 **.**

 _Kemudian aku melihat air matamu,_

 _Yang jatuh untuk diriku._

 _Hei, Do Kyungsoo..._

 _Kau orang yang benar-benar baik, atau bodoh?_

 _Tidak sadarkah kau sedang menangisi pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu?_

 _Pantaskah aku ditangisi olehmu?_

 _Ck. Kau tahu bagaimana harus menyiksa seseorang._

 _Hatiku perih tahukah kau?_

 _Membuatku semakin malu untuk mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'_

 _Tetapi tak bisa ku pungkiri,_

 _Aku bahagia karena kepedulianmu._

 _Perasaan ini menghangat dan berdesir menyenangkan._

 _Hei,_

 _Bukankah predestinasi kita sungguh konyol?_

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

 _[ 110316 | 2159 ]_

* * *

Fanfict ini mulai dibuat tahun lalu, tapi baru sekarang di selesain, setelah nyelesain Sexy Rose kemarin baru sekalian saya rampungin. Typo mungkin berada di posisi-posisi cantik karena ff ini Cuma sekali saya cek.

Terimakasih sudah membaca...

Yang review yang follow, yang apresiasi yang menerima, thank you thank you~

See you di one shoot one shoot berikutnya kapan-kapan^^

Bye...

 **Lien.**

 **. . .**


End file.
